Heaven Begins Tomorrow
by fullmoon'11
Summary: Collection of four one-shots based off of the saying "Dance like no one is watching, sing like no one is listening, love like you've never been hurt before, live like heaven begins tomorrow." Contains slight GerIta and HREChibitalia.
1. Chapter 1

__**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did, it wouldn't be popular.

Enjoy. If you can, that is.

* * *

_Dance like no one is watching._

Japan took a deep breath, before opening his calm brown eyes slowly.

His uchigatana was sheathed in front of him. He was kneeling, seiza-style, on a zabuton, in a room of his house. No one was here except for him and his cat, who was licking his chops and yawning sleepily after his meal of salmon.

It was quiet and peaceful. He could hear the birds chirping outside.

He pressed the play button and rose in one fluid movement, the only noises music from the stereo and the whispering of the cloth robes against the floor. He drew the sword, the blade ringing softly as it slid out of the sheath. The handle fit into his hand perfectly, his fingers fitting into the small indents they had created over time.

He especially favored this blade. It was easier to wield and required less motions, and it was more handy in an actual battle.

He had only had to use this sword in an actual battle once.

In that battle, he had won.

He spun around, yukata whirling, uchigatana slicing, as he danced to the traditional music playing from his stereo.

It was nice, he thought, having an entire day to himself sometimes. He really would have to request more vacations from his boss.

It wasn't until the music stopped, feet stopping, sword smoothly sliding back into the sheath, that he realized he had an audience.

"Greece-san! How nice to see you!"

_How did he get into my house? When did he?_

"That was very nice, Japan."

With that, he fell back asleep, his head hitting the kotatsu with a loud thump.

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he fought to keep his neutral expression.

He turned to the stereo and pressed the repeat button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia nor the characters mentioned. I wish I did, though...

* * *

_Sing like no one is listening._

England sat at the bar with his brothers, drinking and smoking. The band performing on the stage consisted of four teenagers with more piercings that England cared to count, black eye shadow, leather jackets, and spiked hair. Their repertoire was simple and repetitive.

He left early, the sour smell of alcohol and sweat rolling off his tongue like a sea fog.

The door slammed behind him as he stumbled, slightly drunk, into the darkened front hall of his mansion. Of course there was nobody home… America had gotten independence that rainy day so long ago, and everyone else had followed after him at some point in history.

America. That adorable little brother that he never had, that understanding teenager that he never was. Those lovely blue eyes that were like the summer sky, blue and open and glorious. That hair, the color of flaxen wheat, with that one odd little curl that always stuck up. His first glasses, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, the ones that made his eyes look bigger than they actually were. But most of all, his smile. His laughter. That was what was missing from England's life before; he had no reason to smile, to laugh, while he plundered Spain's ships, argued incessantly with France, or fought against himself and watched the beheadings of kings.

After he had met America, his life had changed. He now had a young child to take care of, one that required him to make the trip back to the colonies once every few years.

_Engwand! You came to visit! I missed you, an' Flopsy an' me went to search for those fairies you always talked about!_

And England would kneel down and hug him and smile.

As America grew older, England's visits grew less, but each one was still cherished.

_England! Yesterday, I found that old box of toy soldiers you made me a few years ago! See, it's on the mantelpiece!_

But that had all changed, with… with his revolution.

_Why do you tax my people?_

_From now on, we're not brothers anymore!_

_You used to be so big…_

He picked up the red guitar that lay abandoned in the corner of his living room and cradled it gently. He thrummed the strings, frowning when he realized that they were out of tune. He turned the tuners slowly, smiling once all the strings were back in tune.

He started to hum, the guitar keeping with the tune he was humming.

"If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky,"

He ignored the pounding he could hear from the front door. Right now, it was just him and his guitar in the living room of his house.

"You can hide underneath me and come out at night."

There was shouting now too, but he ignored it still.

"When I turn jet black, and you show off your light,"

The pounding slowed.

"I live to let you shine."

It stopped. He smiled as all was quiet once more.

"And you can skyrocket away from me,"

He heard distant footsteps, but he ignored them.

"And never come back if you find another galaxy,"

The footsteps grew louder.

"Far from here, with more room to fly,"

Someone was in his entryway. But then again, he didn't care.

"Just leave me your stardust to remember you by."

Someone entered the room behind him. He turned his head slowly and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes.

Blue like the skies of America.

The guitar slipped out of his hands and slid onto the floor with a thud.

"England?"

England stared. The one he was thinking about had come to visit.

"England?"

_Engwand?_

_Big brother!_

Bloody ghosts of the past… they never shut up, did they?

"England… Sing again."

_Engwand… Pwease?_

And for some strange reason, the voice in his head compelled him to pick up the guitar and continue to sing.

* * *

Review. Please. You've read this far, why not leave a few sentences?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey, my very own awesome readers, thanks for the reviews! Considering how this is my first multichapter fic, this is amazing! And **AnimeApprentice**, I was listening to the song when I wrote this (for anyone who was wondering, the song last chapter was "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk)... Haha... Thanks to **AnimeApprentice **and **HappyLuckyAnime** for being awesome reviewers! (hands you virtual scones... my mum makes the most delicious scones ever~)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own APH or the characters mentioned, nor the theory. I just support it.

**Warning**:Contains mild GerIta and HREChibitalia. Nothing big. Also contains the theory that HRE becomes Germany.

* * *

_Love like you've never been hurt before._

Italy slowly falls asleep.

_Italia? The voice calls._

_He turns._

_Holy Rome!_

_He waves at his friend._

_Teach me to paint, please._

_Small hands grasp the brush, and Holy Rome blushes._

_His hands are so warm..._

_The scene shifts._

_Italia, I'm going to go away for a long, long time._

_Holy Rome… Why do you have to go?_

_His sight blurs with unshed tears._

_Don't forget about me, please._

_A nod. Then an idea._

_H-here, you can have my broom! That way you can keep something of mine by you at all times!_

_Small hands take the push broom and clutch it tightly._

_And y-you c-can t-t-take this painting._

_A painting of a small, auburn haired nation holding a push broom is shoved into his hands._

_A kiss, hands clasp._

_He swings himself over the horse and is gone._

_Holy Rome, goodbye._

_Goodbye..._

_Time passes and Italy slowly grows._

_Holy Rome has not returned yet._

_One morning, he wakes up crying._

_In his dream, he saw a battlefield._

_And Holy Rome, who was standing there, in the midst of all the carnage, smiled sadly at him as he faded into dust and blew away on the wind._

_Mr. Austria, he says, sniffling._

_Yes, Italy?_

_I had a bad dream last night. I dreamt that Holy Rome was gone._

_Mr. Austria does not reply. He merely looks down at Italy with a sad gaze._

_It is several years later that he finally understands the premonition._

_He wakes up, one summer morning, feeling a sense of loss._

_The wind that night howls around the house._

_Italy lies in bed, thinking._

_Holy Rome…_

_Holy Rome…_

_He's gone._

_He had never felt more alone._

"Holy Rome!"

Italy wakes up, snuffling a little. Beside him, Germany jumps as chocolate eyes connect with blue.

"Germany! I had a bad dream last night!"

He instinctively hugs him, and he smiles a little when Germany's cheeks pink.

"Italy! Go put on some clothes!"

"But Germany! In my dream, someone really close to me wasn't there anymore, and I was all alone!"

Puppy eyes...

An exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry, Italia. If I'm here, no one can hurt you." And he pulls him close and hugs him, cheeks aflame.

Italy's eyes widen just a little at the use of his childhood name.

"Germany?"

"Yes?"

He decides against it.

It was a coincidence, nothing more.

Italy smiles. "It's nothing."

_Italia?_

"Italy?"

No response.

"Are you asleep?"

A light snore.

_I love you, Italia._

"Ich liebe dich, Italia."

_I love you too, Holy Rome._

"Mmm… Anche io ti amo, Germania. "

He blushes furiously, unaware that the one he holds in his arms is awake.

And chocolate brown eyes meet icy blue ones yet again, and for the second time in his life, Italy feels electricity running through his body. He knows this feeling. He's felt it once before.

And in that split second, he knows that they are one and the same.

"Did you know, Germany, that I once knew someone named Holy Rome?"

Germany's eyes widen.

"What happened?"

"He left me behind when he went off to war, and I never saw him again."

"And... when was this?"

"When I was really small."

"Come, Italy, I have something to show you."

He leads him to his attic and digs around in a box.

He emerges, cobwebby but triumphant, holding a strange thing wrapped in cloth.

"Is that..."

"Your push broom, Italia."

"But... Holy Rome left centuries ago! He died on the battlefield! You... You can't be him!"

"Italia, I've never truly left. And even if I did die, I was reborn as Germany."

"So you really are Holy Rome? The Holy Rome from back then?"

A smile.

"Yes, and Germany too."

* * *

Read and review.

Really. It helps make stories better.

And also, the "Germania" mentioned above there is the Italian way of saying "Germany", not to be confused with "Germania" from the time of "Ancient Rome".

I'm not too well-versed in the Italian language, so if there's anything wrong about the above phrase, please feel free to correct me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Yosh, all my awesome readers! So this is the last installment of my first multi-chapter fic! I know it's not as great as last chapter, but I think it's fitting for an ending one (I'm one for the types of endings that end uncertainly, especially in movies, which is why I like _Inception _so much).

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia or the characters. I only own the plot of this fanfiction and my own mad ravings. Oh, and the theory that Germania killed Ancient Rome isn't mine either. I believe it was mentioned that Mr. Hidekaz Himuraya wants to make it that way on some website...

* * *

_Live like heaven begins tomorrow._

Germania stared at the sword in front of him, and the ditzy Italian (not so ditzy anymore) impaled on it, his lifeblood dripping down the hilt and smearing Germania's hands with red.

"Why?"

The brown eyes, normally full of life and laughter, gazed back at him, dim with impending death, unidentifiable emotions swirling about within.

"It was my time."

Germania flinched as a trail of blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth and slowly pooled on the floor.

"Look around you, friend."

He did as Rome requested. It was his last request, after all.

"Do you see them? Your children?"

He nodded, throat closed. He could not form any words.

"They are the ones who will control the world. I am just the first to fall; the others will soon follow. It is not our time anymore. Our time ended a long time ago."

Germania stood up. The age of the mighty Roman Empire was over, and the days of the legendary empires were numbered. Ancient Greece was a shell of her former self, Britannia had retreated to her lonely isles, Carthage had fallen long ago, Ancient Iberia was falling apart, Gaul was fading, and he could feel the changes within himself as well. He sighed, nodding his head to signal that he understood.

"Live like heaven begins tomorrow."

And with that, the Roman Empire, the _Imperium Romanium,_ conqueror of the Mediterranean, greatest empire of the time, closed his eyes, and sighed.

His form faded, and a gentle breeze dissipated the last of the once great Roman Empire.

Years later, on his deathbed, Germania remembered his last sentence.

_"Live like heaven begins tomorrow."_

His last breath was drawn with his sons and daughters crowded around his bedside. Although his eyes were dim and his arms were weak, he could see that his sons and daughters were ready to receive the burden of becoming the world.

"All of you are the hope for the future," he told them, before closing his eyes.

A bright light hit his eyelids, and he opened them.

"Germania… You're finally here."

* * *

I know this chapter was short, much shorter than the last, but it's kind of an epilogue and a prologue at the same time. An epilogue in the sense that it repeats the whole Italy and Germany falling in love, except it's Germania and Ancient Rome, who were best friends. A prologue in the sense that they two give rise to many of the countries in Europe.

And so, with that, the end!

Thanks for taking the time to read and review this!


End file.
